


They Rise from Their Graves

by Tired_Siren



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Siren/pseuds/Tired_Siren
Summary: A new threat arises from the inner turmoil of a young teen who loses all they hold dear when Brett and Lori are tragically stuck down in their prime by an out of control vehicle. What lengths do mourning take you to, and what you will do to get revenge?





	They Rise from Their Graves

**Author's Note:**

> Please make sure to give me feedback, so I can improve my writing.

I knocked gently on the door before tugging it open. My eyes were red and puffy after the events of the past few hours. It was six in the morning when I finally got the call. 

"Liam, it six in the morning, why are you calling me?" The voice on the other end of the line cracked, "They're dead, both of them were- they were hit by- by a truck. There wasn't anything I could do. I- couldn't- couldn't save them." You weren't sure what was happening, "Who? Who's dead Liam?" "Lori - Brett and Lori. I'm sorry- I couldn't do- the truck, it just came out of nowhere." His voice faded as your phone fell from my hands. I could not process this, I felt like my soul was trying to leave my body. I collapsed on the floor as a wail release from my throat.

I was now slumped over in a chair, that was covered in a reddish woolen fabric that was uncomfortably stuffed with a semi-dense cotton fiber. I couldn't really see out of my eyes they had essentially be crusted shut. My nose was raw from the constants drip of mucus and my skin flaked off around the edges where it had dried and cracked. A calm voice with warm undertones reached out to me, " (Y/N) " "Yes, Miss Monroe" I replied in a grog. She leaned forward with her hands folded on her desk, "Are you ready to tell me what's wrong." I parted my lips with my tongue, the split that ran down my bottom lip stung. "My friends he- they died. There was an accident. Both of them got hit by a truck last night." She inhaled sharply, "Brett and Lori?" I sniffed and looked up at her, "Yeah, how did you know?" "Their school counselor called to let me know, he thought we might have some students come in today to talk since Brett helped our lacrosse team pretty often." Her story was seamless. "Oh," I whispered in a hushed voice. I shifted in my chair. "I think, I - I need to go to class," I mumbled. I stood up and hobbled to the door. "(Y/N), if you need to talk about it my office is always open." She said in an earnest tone. I nodded my head and walked out.


End file.
